The Madman
by The Unleashed One
Summary: Team Natsu Has 2 extra characters, Lisanna, (from fairy tail) and a new character Kyojin (a character I created). They will adventure together, and discover what Kyojin truly is, and what his true meaning is. Note it is rated M because I'm thinking of doing some lemon later. Anyways this is my first story so ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: The new guy

After the Grand Magic Games and all the kerfuffles that came with it, things settled down, as fairy tail earned enough money to buy back the old guild. Team Natsu is about to head on a new mission, when they see a new face stroll into the guild. Master Makarov meets with the newbie, and in just a few short minutes, they wander out of the master's office. He takes a seat within the guild, and Makarov makes an announcement. "Members of Fairy Tail, I would Like to welcome, Kyojin (OH sound on the O not oo). As I have done a quick assessment, I place him for his first mission in Team Natsu. Team Natsu take good care to show him the ropes, OK?"

Kyojin

Name: Kyojin

Age:20

Magic: Soul Magic

Magic Description: A magic that was previously unknown, no Kyojin is the only user. The Magic allows the user to transfer

their "soul" mixed with magic power, and create powerful energies with it. The power is enhanced if used with special

weapons.

Reasons for Joining Fairy tail: Unknown expect to Kyojin alone

Appearance: Black Hair with spiked bangs. (like soul's {when he's in the piano room} in the soul eater amine) His right

eye is red, while his left one is blue. As for the attire he wears; it's either kneeish length shorts with a t-shit that fits properly, or suit and tie,(always a black suit but the tie colours vary). He has a medium-small build, but harbours no obvious muscles.

First Squad: Team Natsu. (featuring Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Lucy, Gray, Lisanna, and Erza. Oh and Kyojin now)

Equipment: Double Pistols and a Compact scythe (It can fold into itself and outwards as well) (those are his soul enhancer

weapons)

**At Magnolia's Train station**

"Ugh, Why do we always take the train?" Natsu complained. Thinking quickly Lucy explains to their newest member " I guess we should have mentioned, but because of Natsu's rare magic, he get motion sickness" After a brief sigh, the Newest one replies to her "3 things, 1 I know, in fact I know more about magic, then some members on the council, 2 Since we will be travelling together, at least for this mission, we should properly introduce each other, even though I know who you are, and finally 3 What the Hell is our mission anyways?" All of the Team in utter shock from the first comment, It took them a moment, but Briefly Erza explained that they were to raid a castle and clear it of bandits, then the train pulled in. After boarding the train Natsu collapsed in the Lap of Lucy, and just from the look she gave Lisanna it was almost as if she were telling Lisanna that Natsu was her's. For a couple of minutes there was silence, then Gray interrupted it with " Since you know who we are, maybe you'd care to introduce yourself, and maybe tell us how you are going to help us, on this mission, that you probably not even qualified for.". For a quick period of time Erza noticed tension between the Newcomer and the Ice mage. "Well my name is Kyojin, and as I declared before, I know more about magic then... team Natsu put together." There, Erza could feel the tension between the two again, this time Gray lost, and he sighed. Just before the train arrived at the town of Hitsomani Erza assigned rooms for everyone. "OK, Lucy, you'll be bunking with Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna. Wendy, Gray, Charle, and I will take the other room." Kyojin, coughing asked "And, what about me?" He couldn't help but notice a feint smile appear on Erza as she answered him " Because your new, it's your choice, but we are only allowed 2 rooms." Just as she finished, the train finally pulled in, the members, walked to the hotel, Kyojin was silent, then as they were about to part ways he muttered " I stay with Natsu" Then the two groups parted ways for the night. (I guess I should mention to you that Dinner was served on the train, poor Natsu) In the room, there were two queen sized beds, a sofa, a lacrima TV opposite from the Beds , a nightstand between the two beds, and a small table in the middle of the room. Kyojin was the first in the room and collapsed on a chair that was sitting in the corner, near the window. Lisanna and Lucy followed in carrying Natsu who was still hating the train ride there, Happy casually flew in like nothing was wrong, except, he had a look of... disappointment. Everyone knew that he wanted to stay in the same room as his new girlfriend Charle, except in his mind Erza kept them apart. Truth is he asked her on the train, and she was getting annoyed at his constant asking, she finally just said yes. "Okay, Lisanna said calmly, "I'll share a bed with Natsu, Lucy you can share one with Kyojin, and happy you can have the couch." Lucy, in utter shock disagreed, "NO! I'll share a bed with Natsu, you can sleep with that... Freak." It was now obvious that he wasn't liked by Lucy, even though they are pretty much the same age, and there was nothing creepy about him other then he carried weapons. After giving Lucy a glare, he Suggested "How about you two share a bed, I'll take the couch, and Natsu can have the bed you put him on, and of course Happy will be with Natsu." "Fine" both girls said at the same time, with a hint of excitement to his suggestion, then they turned to each other and glared evilly. The two went to the bathroom to brush their teeth, and Natsu woke up just as they closed the door. "Kyojin, where are we? Why are we here? More importantly, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH EVERYONE ELSE?!" Natsu accused Kyojin. He responded with haste "1 we are in a hotel in the town of Hitsomani, 2 Erza, Wendy, Charle and Gray are in another room, 3 Lisanna and Lucy are in the bathroom brushing their teeth, and 4 I gave happy some jewel, so he could buy everyone some drinks from the nearby vending machine. You should have known that from your key sense of smell." Pausing from embarrassment, he sniffed, and realized that what he said was true, in an attempt to change the subject he asked Kyojin about the sleeping arrangement. After Kyojin explained that, and everything else that happened, Lisanna and Lucy stepped out of the bathroom, both in their pyjamas. Lisanna took the first chance at Natsu and complained to him "Natsuuu, the new man is mean and scary, he won't let us sleep together. Tell him about how you want to sleep with me, then maybe you can discipline him for what he's done." It was almost in a seductive tone, but not quite. Natsu face became serious "Kyojin..." his face turned into a friendly smile "Thank you so much! It'll be nice to just sleep on my own for once!" then the two high-fived each other while Lisanna and Lucy weren't to pleased. After Happy came back with 4 orange juices, and 3 fish, everyone dosed off. Around midnight, Lucy woke to the sound of thundering, and immediately became scared, she gently nudged Lisanna to wake her up. "What is it?" she quietly asked with a half-sleep tone. "Lisanna, it's thundering out, and I'm scared, will... will you hold me?" The answer given to her was surprising, "Lucy, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask that?" then the two held on to each other, because Lucy was facing the door, before she dosed off she noticed someone leaving the room, it was Kyojin, what could he be doing at this hour she wondered. Deciding to investigate, she "convinced"Lisanna to wake up, and the two tailed him.


	2. Chapter 2: Reality, and Fantasy

**A.N. OK so two things, very very very sorry for the delay in this chapter (it was what? 3-6 weeks? Secondly I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this! Also I am fully up to reviews on how you felt about it. If there is any place within the story that you think could use some "tweaking" please let me know, my job as a writer is you make sure that you guys, my readers are pleased! Sit back, relax, and ENJOY! chapter 2!**

The Girls followed Kyojin into a forest, where they saw Kyojin and 2 other people. "What are they saying?" Lucy whispered to Lisanna, she immediately replied back "I'm not sure, but I don't think that we should be here right now..." with a brief pause "I have an odd feeling about" she stopped her sentence and pointed at the location of the three people. Kyo, (his new nickname!) had snapped the neck of a mannish silhouette, then he removed the shirt of the female. He had a scalpel, no it was a marker, and drew a couple of strait line on her stomach, then the knife came out. He had dissected her. Lucy cupped Lisanna`s mouth to prevent her from screaming, then she escorted them back to the room. In the morning the new couple found Erza in the washroom and explained everything to her. "Hm, what was the master thinking, I'll out that creep in his place before we take out the bandits. Team Natsu gathered in the court yard of the hotel, where they agreed to meet when everyone was ready to go, Kyojin, was of course missing. After 4ish minutes, he walked into the courtyard, with Erza "greeting" him, "Kyojin, I challenge you to a battle!" Natsu, Gray, and Wendy completely freaked out about this, Natsu and Gray mainly because they haven't seen their newest edition fight yet. After a sigh he accepted "I'll hold back, because you probably couldn't take me on in a REAL fight." The first attack was made by Erza, boosting into battle with Black wing armour, and creating what appeared to be a fury of slashes, Kyo just grabbed her wrist, and the hand just went back and forth, not doing a lick of damage to him. "My, turn." he declared proudly, as he attacked "SOUL PURGE!" echoed through the air, as a huge blast knocked Erza flying out of his grip, the energy seemed to be of electric form. "So, you are a lightning mage like Laxus." She announced, as she believed she found his weakness. Her armour then shifted form, "So, you come at me with the Lightning Empress armour, with a sword that has fire running through it." This was true, as the sword was the fire empress' sword. Erza charged him with the intent to kill, her slashes were more violent then before, her focus, tightened. Kyo to follow along with the whole "Lightning" thing. He moved faster then Erza, dodging the sweeps, and flairs of attacks coming his way. "I will now end this." He said with a disappointed look to him. After using soul purge again, Erza dropped to the ground, this time with burns. The look on everyone else' face was astonished, Natsu and Gray were surprised, that ERZA of all people lost to him, and he wasn't even trying! Whether it was the adrenaline, his stupidity, or a sense of revenge, Gray and the rest saw Natsu charge Kyojin after a few moments. Kyo was taking the same approach to Natsu as he did with Erza, he dodged, then grabbed Natsu wrist. "Natsu Dragneel, you know, you really are dumber then they say." He exclaimed with a smirk. "But he ain't alone!" a voice replied to him. Before he know the was frozen solid to the ground from Gray's ice make floor. Natsu attacked back with Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon! He smashed the floor, doing some damage to Kyo's legs. The Kyojin was blown away by Wendy's roar. "Just as it dictates, United we stand, apart we fall." Kyo muttered under his breath. He proceeded to crack his fingers, then his neck. "You all will be punished for this treachery." After he noticed the look of confusion on his face he explained "I am from the council, Makorov was instructed to accept me into the guild, but he wasn't told it was for observation. Also I'd figure out how well Fairy Tail was able to control their members, it's not very good I'll just say, I was able to get 2 civilian casualties last night. Lucy, and Lisanna, Why didn't you stop me?" All eyes even Erza who could barely move stared at the 2 comrades in disbelief. "You allowed that to happen?" Gray asked in an accusing tone. "Natsu!" Lisanna called at the same time as Lucy called out "Gray!" their fingers were pointing in the same direction. BOOM! The two male mages were then collapsed on the floor grabbing onto their heads. Kyojin had shot them in the back of the head. "As the strongest capable member of this team, I'm ordering this mission failure." Everyone was loaded onto the train, and if the pain from Kyojin's gunshot wasn't bad enough, he now had to deal with his motion sickness. The team had two separate tables, right across from each other. All of the injured+Wendy who'd try to take care of them, and Kyo+the two females. After noticing that Wendy had dosed off, he asked to couple "So, who confessed to who last night?" The immediate shock from the new couple was completely expected, "H-how do you know?" the 2 said in unison. After a sigh, "I can see you souls, you are happy, calm, yet terrified, and scared. I'm assuming the last two are because of me, but whats more, is your souls output is nearly identical, which means twins, couples, married, or lovers." Thinking on the spot Lucy replied "Maybe we'll tell you that if you tell us why you beat up 3 of our members." In an annoyed tone he answered "I already told you. And before you try to get me to leak more information, I honestly don't care, I was just trying to make small talk." He then progressed to stare out of the window. They were silent for a bit, when Lisanna broke it "Why, why did you not radiate with magical power, when you used your guns against Natsu and Gray?" His focused tensioned, even further "You, noticed that is...unfortunate. Well, you know how everyone has a soul right?" The girls nodded, and he continued "I use very little magic in my offence, Instead I use the power of my soul to crush my foes. Now you two know just a little too much." In a flash the guns were upholstered, and at the girls faces. "Click" He muttered as he pulled the triggers. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy jerked forward, panting heavily. "It was just a dream?" "Ugh, Lulu, What's wrong?" A white haired mage stretched out as she extended her arms, and yawned. The two were in Lucy's apartment, the whole thing never actually happened. "Lis, is there someone in the guild name Kyojin?" At this point Lucy had blanked a little, not being able to tell reality, from fantasy. "The strange suit guy? He applied to the guild yesterday, mind you with the magic power everyone can sense, people think he'll be turned down." Lucy, who was closer to the window, opened her blinds, expecting to see the sunrise, but instead she and Lisanna saw that it was mid-day, they were late. "Crap!" They shouted, as the scrambled to change into clothes, instead of P. Js. After rushing to the guild they witnessed the unlikely, Kyojin, being accepted into fairy tail. Everyone in shock, "So where'd you like your stamp?" Mira asked in her usual cheerful voice. "I'll sow it into the the shoulder of my suit. Guild stamps are annoying." It was the same voice from the dream, Dark, glum, and depressed. "Okie dokie!" Mirajane, was less enthusiastic this time. "Makarov, I would like to speak with you in your office." The two walked proceeded into it, the office was underused, and messy. "Lissana, Lucy!" Natsu ran over waving his hand "Did you hear the rumour? The new guy might join our team." Lucy froze her dream was slowly becoming a reality. "N-no way..." Her voice engulfed in emptiness. "Well regardless I picked out a job with a big enough pay as a just in case." Out of nowhere they hear "Hey I knew you to liked each other in that way, but I never though you'd LIVE together." It was nosey old Erza. It's true though Lissana recently moved in with the blond stellar mage, she didn't mind, it made seeing each other easier, and they split rent, so they both had a little more extra jewel. "Well I guess that's just how it turned out!" Lissana proclaimed. "Fine, I'll listen to you for now!" The Rage in the newcomers voice was so rich, it almost tainted the mood of the guild. "Not just for now, as long as you are part of my guild you will." Makarov and Kyojin were arguing. After a march like walk, he approached Team Natsu, "Your _master_ is making me tag along with you guys." The group then set out for the Train Station, Wendy was on a solo job with all three exceed.

**Magnolia's Train Station**

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled "but why do we have to take the train?" After a smack from Erza "Because it's the Fastest way to the city of Hitsomani." "Flamebrain, you never told me our job, what is it?" Gray interjected. "Well Stripper man, there's supposedly a beast named Jokyni, our job is to take it out. "Guys," Kyojin began but was cut off by Erza "What is it?" He sighed then said "The train's here." The group bored, but since it was 4 people to a booth tow people had to sit on their own, and it was The couple of people who started with L. Natsu was in the aisle beside them laying on the female knight's lap, while Kyojin was across from Erza and Gray beside him. Back to the booth with the two girls. "Hey Lissana, what was Fairy tail like, when you were younger?" After a brief pause the reply was out "Much like today, but everyone was a little smaller, and it was in a whole less busy, the guild was smaller, then it is now." In the other booth, there was a little arguing between the two conscious men, "Gray, here's 500j, go get us all some Sake" Gray only taking orders, from Erza Snarked back "Why don't you get it? Magic-less Mage?" The intensety of the two rose drastically, "I'm paying for the fucking things, you could at least get them!" "Gray, listen to him." Erza intervened. "O.K. I'll get the drinks." giving up the argument. "If you'll excuse me Titania, I wish to speak with the two others." When he sat down, Lissana was leaning on Lucy, and the two were staring out at the beauty of the night sky. "Hello" Kyo had disturbed the two. "Tell me, I'm curious, couple, or Married?" The couple turned around with attitude on their faces "Excuse me? Isn't that invading our privacy!?" The replied was. "Fine, I just wanted to let you know, Erza decided, that I'm bunking with you too when we get to the hotel. Besides, what's wrong with making small talk?" After getting to their room, the two girls go into the bathroom first, to brush their teeth, and that sort of thing. Kyo sat on one of the two beds, and pulled out a picture, and just stared at it blankly. Lucy walked our before Lissana, (mainly because she forgot her toothpaste) and rummaged through her bag, noticing him she became curious "Whatcha lookin at?" Coming back to reality, he quickly responded "N-nothing" and tried to shove it back in his pocket. Lucy was too fast for him though, she jumped on him, and they wrestled for the pic. "Ha ha I got it!" she proclaimed after a few minutes of twisting and turning. "Is that you when you were younger?! WOW! But-" she was cut off by Lissana calling to her "Find your toothpaste yet?" Lucy had forgotten why she was out there in the first place "YOU my friend are giving me an answer when I come out!" After a few minutes the couple walked out of the bathroom for good. "So, who was the girl in your picture?" his response "Someone close to me, from my past." The room filled with silence, until Kyo broke it, "We should get some sleep." the girls agreed, and they tucked themselves in. After making sure that the girls were asleep, Kyojin left the room. After wandering the streets, for a couple hours, he found what he was looking for. "Where is the Bandit Camp!?" HE demanded of the local he was harassing. "O-ok I give, it's over that hill there, and at the top of that far mountain. I swear, I'm not lieing to you!" he said in a whimpering tone. "OK.. but first, no witnesses." He then took out a hidden dagger, and eviscerated the pedestrian. Leaving a pile of gore, he headed for his destination, with just muttering 5 words "Heiwa, I'm coming for you."


End file.
